


Sforzando

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lapdance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: A night in Oasis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> got another commission here! gettin' so many of these lately, its pretty awesome.

Every time Jack found his way in the desert paradise of Oasis, he felt like he was walking in the midst of a dream. The desert was a far cry from the rural fields of Indiana, of which he was used to. The glittering sands and even shinier buildings picked up the beating sunlight like nothing else. Jack wiped his brow and let out a relieved sigh that dusk was on its way. As much as he would love to appreciate his date in the blistering sun, he knew the night suited her like nothing else.

Speaking of Amelie, he had to wonder where she was. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was well past the time they’d agreed to meet, and while Jack would admit to being early, and very, very eager, it wasn’t like her to keep him waiting. At least, not without riling him up a bit first.

Jack let out a sigh and tried to tamp down the heat that thoughts of Amelie always seemed to induce. After their little tryst at the museum, he’d been delighted to find her as enamored with him as he was of her. It would have been an abject shame if she hadn’t liked him, he thought. After playing with her body and seeing her beg, Jack couldn’t quite imagine cutting himself off cold turkey. He’d asked if she’d care to see him again and she’d agreed, their team alignments ignored for the sake of a good time and future good lays. Winston would never understand, but Jack didn’t think the gorilla needed to know. So long as he got off and Amelie didn’t try to stick a knife in his neck, whatever blood was between them would stay where it belonged: far away from their good time.

Or, well, Jack thought, growing a bit impatient. The good time they were scheduled to have, all of ten minutes ago. He tapped his foot and leaned heavily against the balcony railing, the posh hotel just behind him and waiting eagerly for his date to arrive. He’d paid for it with an account that Overwatch didn’t know about, and had it stocked full of fun things for them to enjoy later, together. It was exactly Amelie’s style too, and he was eager for many reasons to see her inside. Would she like the silken sheets and the wide selection of wines and oils he’d had prepared? Would she treat him to a dance this time, as well as a strip show? She’d done so well back in the museum, and he wouldn’t lie and say that he didn’t want a repeat of that.

Just thinking of her beautiful skin revealed to him teasingly slow— Jack clenched the railing in his gloved hand, thankful for his tactical visor as it no doubt hid the somewhat hungry look on his face. God, he wanted her. He wanted her in every way he could have her, and then some. Where was she?

Should he call her again? He had her commlink in his ear still, since he hadn’t taken it out after rattling off the details of their rendezvous a few hours earlier. They weren’t to use them for idle chatter, as they both agreed given their individual organizations, but Jack was finding it a hard time to resist the urge to break their little rule and see where the hell she was and why she saw fit to keep him waiting. He wasn’t horribly versed in these sorts of arrangements, so what was the acceptable threshold for breaking radio silence and checking up on her?

Just as he was about to reach for the earpiece, patience be damned, he registered movement in his peripherals. He tensed and cursed himself for not bringing his gun out onto the balcony, but relaxed a moment later when the scent of expensive perfume wafted over him on the breeze, soft hands covering his visor.

“Guess who?” a beautifully familiar voice cooed.

Jack grinned, the heat breaking down his barriers to flood his veins with heady want. “Hmm,” he said, playing along. “A sexy little spider who’s fifteen minutes late?” He worded it like a tease, but also like a promise, letting his voice drop into that growl that Amelie always seemed to love. He wanted her to know he’d punish her for the wait later, but only after they bored of the song and dance that really made these dalliances something to look forward to.

“Have I kept you waiting long?” she giggled in his ear, her warm, slender arms wrapping around Jack’s shoulders from behind. She was close enough to feel her laugh play out against his spine, her soft breasts rolling against his shoulder blades like a calculated tease. “I didn’t mean to, _mon chéri._ _Will you forgive me?”_

_Her breath against his neck was nearly enough to make him want to do anything she asked, so long as she put her full lips against his skin. “I haven’t been here that long,” Jack answered, bringing a hand back to settle on his hip. Even through his gloves, he could tell she was still wearing her tactical suit. At least he hadn’t underdressed in that regard, but her naked skin suited her so much better. “And I don’t know if I should. You could use a lesson in manners if you think it’s polite to show up late and expect me to forgive you just like that, baby girl.”_

_She pouted and he could feel the pucker of her full lips against his ear. “Oh, how cruel of you to be so mean to me. I apologized, didn’t I?” she sighed, her knee brushed against his inner thigh in a needy little caress. “A cruel beast.”_

_A beast? He grinned beneath his visor and laughed. That just gave him ideas. He gripped her arms gently from where they were wrapped around his neck, longing to see her laid out on that expensive bed so he could devour her whole. “If I’m a beast, then I might as well act like it,” he told her, punctuating it with another low growl. Amelie shivered against his back, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her bite her bottom lip in excitement._

_He didn’t give her a chance to reply. Jack turned on his heel and made a grab for her, growling like an animal about to lunge. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the dying light of the desert sun, the golden light gilding her blue skin until it looked like polished stone. “I want to fuck you,” he said, imagining his mouth over every inch of her body. How she’d look laid out beneath him, begging for more like she’d done that night in the museum._

_Amelie shot him a mischievous smile, going up on her toes to kiss his visor, aiming it overtop his covered mouth. “You do, do you?” she posed, a brow raised. “Well, I suppose if you want to punish me, you’ll have to catch me first.”_

_Jack blinked, which was a mistake. Amelie gave him a cheeky grin and shoved hard at his chest, buying herself enough space to slip beneath his arm and shoot off her line over the side of the balcony. He took a swipe at her arm, her leg, hell, even her long pony tail, but she moved like ink in water. “Amelie!” he bellowed, and the commlink in his ear came to life with a crackle that morphed into her laugh._

_“Come catch me, my beast,” she challenged, the sound of her grapple line heard beneath her laugh. “Doesn’t the chase sweeten the reward?”_

_Oh, it sweetened something, alright. Jack grabbed the balcony rail and threw himself over it, hooking his hand on the ledge of the building on the other side of the street. “I’m going to find you, baby girl,” he rasped over the earpiece, looking at her watching him from the roof above him. God, she was so sexy when she did shit like this. “You won’t escape my sight.”_

_“Say what you want, my beast,” she teased, blowing him a kiss that he heard as well as saw as he dragged himself up the ledge and vaulted to the next, climbing higher and higher as he went. “Just try to keep up.”_

_Oh, he really could fall for this girl. The grin that split his cheeks from beneath the visor was downright vicious. If she wanted a chase, she’d get it, and she’d know soon enough which of them held the reins in this relationship. “I won’t need to try,” Jack shouted up to her, using every ounce of enhanced strength he possessed to launch across the street towards the building she was perched on. “You forget, baby girl, that I’ve been chasin’ troublemakers like you since before you were born.”_

_Her laugh was like a bell twinkling in the air, soft despite the roughness the transmitter always added to a voice. “What a seasoned hero you are! Perhaps you can make me good,” she proposed coquettishly, watching him climb the railings and balconies below her. “That is, if you ever catch me.” Her pony tail caught the wind and streamed behind her gently, the last thing Jack saw of her before she ran off to make her next move before he even reached the rooftop._

_“You aren’t makin’ this easy on me, are you?” he grumbled, dragging himself up to run across the roof after her. This one belonged to some electronics company, the bright holo-lights burning the darkness around them a brilliant orange. Jack could see Amelie lit up by it beautifully, her form perfect as she ran from him like a schoolgirl fleeing a pigtail pulling boy. Her smile was bright and Jack sprinted after her, his own growing to match._

_“Maybe if you catch me, I will kiss your wounded pride better,” she offered, punctuating it with a wet sounding kiss. “It must be so maddening to be outrun by a small rabbit, my beast.”_

_“You’ll be kissin’ something alright,” he grumbled, catching sight of her on a fire escape above him, her line shooting in perfect time to her strides. He looked where the path led and ran below her, cutting her off by leaping between the walls of the building, climbing up to the roof where she was headed. “I’m going to make you regret running, baby girl. You’re going to wish you didn’t take your sweet time makin’ me wait.”_

_“I’m shaking in my boots, my beast,” she giggled, though Jack was rewarded with the sight of her balking as she peered over the top of the building, catching him waiting for her. She bit her lip and looked all around, letting out a soft cry when he began to charge at her. “Ah! Jack!” Amelie cried, feigning fear. “No!”_

_With a roar and a lunge, Jack reached out to grab her. Amelie turned on her heel and looked for a place to run, the silhouette of her curvy body backlit beautifully by the city lights. She darted to the side, back down the fire escape stairs, but Jack knew she was running towards a dead end. There would be no way for her to avoid him on the steps. Victory was close, and Jack could taste her already._

_Or he could, until she hooked her foot around the rusted railing and threw herself over the edge. She tumbled head over heels into the open air below, and Jack swung out his hands wildly, hoping to snag her. It was a desperate, sloppy move, but her perfume was thick in his nose, clouding his common sense, and with her laugh echoing in his ear and in the night around him, he was steadily giving up on logic guiding his hand._

_He swore he felt the soft brush of her hair touch his fingertips, but she was already gone before he could grab a handful and drag her back. Jack choked back an angry howl and peered over the edge of the railing, her graceful form a cupid’s bow as she swung expertly to the opposing side of the street. Cars and traffic serenaded the movements of her body, and Jack slammed his hands against the offending metal, cursing how close he’d gotten, and how far she was already._

_This was certainly losing its charm the longer it went on. Was she planning on running him all over Oasis until he was too tired to fuck her? Jack figured that was one way to get out of being punished, but maybe she was just overestimating his stamina. He wasn’t as young as he used to be, but he’d be damned if he let her put him in his place like this. With a grunt and a quick breath, he jumped off a ledge and hit the roof below rolling, his shoulder taking the brunt of the impact so he could keep on running. Her laugh carried through the air on the wind, soft and invigorating, and Jack looked up to see her across the street, perched prettily on a stone edifice mounted on the building._

_What was she up to over there? She wasn’t running, and she wasn’t looking all that out of breath. Given their line of work, a little rooftop chase was nothing in terms of activity. Jack dragged himself up and brought a hand up to his visor, zooming in on the sight of her waving at him from across the way. Her hip was cocked, her fingers dancing in the air in a cheeky little gesture, and he could see her smile split her beautiful face. She knew he was watching, and she blew him a kiss, that little minx. What he wouldn’t give to see those lips wrapped around his cock right now._

_“Are you having fun, my beast?” she asked into the commlink, her voice sultry like mulled wine._

_“I’d be having more fun if you’d stop runnin’, baby girl,” he growled, and god, he could see her shiver from all the way over here at his voice crooning in her ear. He’d have to do that later, once he had her on her back. Jack was so curious how much he could make her moan with just his voice growling in her ear. “As much as I love the sight of your ass, I’d rather have it in my hands.”_

_“But that would be too easy, and what sort of prey runs willingly into a wolf’s jaws?” Amelie asked, her hands alighting on her chest. Jack’s mouth went dry at the sight. She kneaded at her breasts, her head rolling on her shoulder as she pleasured herself._

_“What do you think you’re doing?” he had to ask, resisting the urge to palm his cock through his too-tight pants._

_“Urging the beast on,” she moaned. Though the distance between them was wide, Jack saw with absolute clarity. Amelie’s fingers were hooked in the low neckline of her suit, a gentle tug all it took to pull back the edges and flash her breasts like a challenge. “Like what you see?” she said sultrily, her nipples hard and peaked in the cool night air. “God, Jack, I want you. Why haven’t you caught me yet?” She cupped a breast in her hand, squeezing hard enough to make herself moan._

_Jack saw red, his cock hard and his need roaring like a fire within his veins. “Baby, you can’t be doin’ things like that,” he breathed, a swell of adrenaline rising up. He took a few steps back and leaped before Amelie could react, landing heavily on her rooftop. “Makes a man want to do horrible, horrible things to you.”_

_She didn’t back up, but it was a close thing. Her smile was loose and nervous, a giddy kind of excitement that made her look like a cornered rabbit, shot through with her own want. She covered her breasts and watched him close the distance between them, glancing carefully to see where she could run. Jack wondered if she were already wet in that suit of hers, and how good she would taste mixed with the sweat and thrill of this little game of chase. “You really are a beast,” Amelie gasped, her cheeks pink when she realized what Jack had already noticed. She had nowhere left to run. Nowhere but into his waiting arms._

_“I may be the beast, but you seem damn eager to be eaten up,” Jack growled, taking another step towards her. He could smell her perfume now, carried on the wind, intoxicating like the scent of prey to a predator. “Nowhere let for you to run, baby girl. You ready to get what you deserve?”_

_Amelie brought her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide but dancing with faux fear. “You would not hurt me, would you?” she asked. Jack’s visor hid his expression, but he cocked his head as he grinned, and he knew she got the message._

_The moment Jack lunged, Amelie turned tail and tried to make one last desperate bid for a freedom already lost to her. They were dead center of the roof, no easy falls to take or buildings to shoot with a grapple for an easy escape. Amelie ran as fast as she could, her laugh bubbling out. Jack roared and followed, knowing that he was faster. Her legs may be long but Jack had intent on his side._

All it took was one great lunge to grab her around the middle, tackling her to the ground in a fall that felt more like a combat maneuver than a simple game of cat and mouse. Jack held her tight and rolled so that he took the brunt of the impact, letting Amelie splay out along his chest. She weighed nothing at all, but she molded to his body like a second skin, her soft limbs an enticing warmed against him.

She didn’t stop fighting, even though she’d been caught, and it wouldn’t have been a real game if she had. She kicked and cried out, trying her damnedest to sound frightened when her laughter kept threatening to bubble over. Jack held tight to her ankle and dragged her in, growling beneath his breath. He was as hard as a rock in his pants and she looked just as flushed, the lines of her suit clinging to her heaving, sweat-slicked chest. “Caught you,” he breathed, crawling up her body like a man desperate for contact. God, would it be a bad idea to just fuck her here, on this rooftop? It’d be a waste of the room, but they could always go there later for dessert.

“Did you?” Amelie asked, eyes bright and cheeks a light purple. She carded her fingers through Jack’s hair and then shoved at his face, making one last bid for freedom. The slick material of her suit let her slip through his fingers, but Jack batted aside her hand and forced her onto her stomach, pinning her with his hips.

“I did, babe,” he growled, low and threatening in her ear. She shivered uncontrollably, letting out a breathy little mewl. Jack rolled his hard cock into her ass, the desire growing. “God, I want to mount you right here.” It’d be so filthy, so goddamn filthy. There were high up but anyone could see, the Oasis skyline not so random to allow for privacy even at the top of a building. Jack wanted it though, he wanted it so much. Amelie naked and her legs spread, clawing at his back as he rutted into her like the beast she kept calling him. If people saw, then they could just watch the show. They’d know that she was his. They’d be jealous that they weren’t Jack.

“What are you thinking about?” Amelie asked breathlessly, looking over her shoulder with lust-blown eyes. “You look rabid.” Her hair was mussed and fell around her shoulder, making her look demure even though she was aching to be fucked. Jack tightened his grip on her hips, a wellspring of possessive fury rolling through him like a tidal wave. None of them deserved to see an inch of her. Not like this, when she was ready and wet for Jack alone.

“Just about wanting to see you in that room,” he decided, lifting himself up and taking her with him. “Laid out on those sheets where I can fuck you like an animal until you beg me to let you cum.”

Amelie hung limply in his arms, her breath labored just from his words. “You beast,” she moaned, her body trembling.

“So you’ve said,” Jack chuckled, checking their position to see where the hotel was. Had they gone far from it in their little game of cat and mouse? Amelie had been making a circle as she ran, and it only took a moment to spot the balcony they’d started from. It was a mere rooftop jump away, though several floors lower. An easy jaunt, now that he had the added incentive of Amelie in his arms and her perfume pervading his senses. “Come on, baby girl,” he crooned, tugging her over to the edge. “Ladies first.”

Amelie wasn’t eager to leave his arms but the promise in his voice made her obedient. “How chivalrous,” she teased, shooting her wrist grapple. She blew him a kiss before swinging off into empty air, alighting beautifully on the balcony to their room. Jack watched with hungry eyes, the way she moved akin to poetry. He wasn’t well versed in frilly lines and poetic metaphors, but he knew that by the end of the night, he’d be a proper genius when it came to Amelie’s body.

The earpiece crackled to life in his ear, breaking him from his thoughts. “Are you coming, my beast?” Amelie breathed, punctuating the question with a wet sounding kiss. She’d gone inside, leaving him staring at an empty balcony. “Perhaps I will have to get started without you, if you are not so eager.”

“Don’t you even think about it,” Jack growled, backing up to give himself a running start. He launched over the edge of the roof and hooked his hand on the railing, dragging himself up with the fervor of a desperate man. Amelie’s laugh echoed back to him in his commlink, calling him inside the room.

The room embraced him as warmly as Amelie seemed to promise, the rich reds and purples bleeding into the dark in a sensual swath of silks and satins. Jack walked in and unzipped his coat, tossing his gloves and visor down onto a chair as Amelie flitted to and fro, trailing her fingers along the furnishings as if acquainting herself with her surroundings. The light given off by the ornate chandelier was dim, but provocative, granting the room a smolder that only added to the headiness of the décor.

The curves of her body blended in perfectly with atmosphere, almost as if she’d been cut from the same cloth as the velvet curtains and silken bedsheets. Jack had been right to choose a room like this, embracing the cultural trappings instead of springing for something more spartan or cheaper. Amelie looked like a dancer meant for his pleasure, and he couldn’t tear his eyes from her. He hadn’t considered it much before, but the color of her skin would go so well with the bedding, to the point that it seemed cruel that she wasn’t already an amenity provided.

Jack smiled discreetly at the thought. When it came to him, she was just that.

“What a lovely room,” she breathed, her voice a whisper like silk across his senses. Incense curled in the air in thin tendrils, scenting the air with cinnamon and spice, adding to the heat of their words.

“Not as lovely as you,” Jack said, earning him a charming smile and a slow, lazy blink. God, she suited this place. “Want a drink?” he asked, heading over to the cabinet that held an assortment of wines and scotches, a crystal decanter and tumblers stacked neatly in a pyramid beside it. It’d cost more to partake, but this was a night of debauchery, of hedonism. He poured himself a generous glass of scotch, giving Amelie a look.

“Perhaps later,” she murmured, coming up behind him to wrap her arms around his back, echoing the position they’d held before that game of cat and mouse. She kissed his neck, her pleased little smile playing out against his skin. “You really didn’t spare any expense, Jack. Thank you for this.”

Jack held back on the urge to flush, taking a swig of his scotch to hide his reaction. “You’re worth it, baby girl,” he said coolly, turning in her arms to look down at her against his chest. “Even if you make me run around half the city chasin’ your tail.”

Running her hands up and down his chest, she smoothed back his jacket to slip beneath, only a thin shirt separating skin from hot skin. “I’ve been bad, haven’t I?” she asked, her full lips pouty and playful. Amelie traced her finger over his heart, looking up beneath her lashes. “Perhaps it’s time I thank you properly,” she said breathily. Her hands were soft but insistent as they pushed him down into the room’s sofa, drink and all. “Time for you to get your prize,” Amelie said, her voice a lilting promise that danced like fire down Jack’s spine. “Sit still and watch, my beast. Let me give you a show.”

God, how far she’d come since that rushed tryst in the museum. Back then, she’d been so shy about showing off to him, too embarrassed to strip without his constant compliments and encouragements. But now, Jack had to grin, taking a sip of his scotch. Now, Amelie was wandering over to the cabinet full of oils and treats, perusing with a confidence that told him he was going to appreciate every dime he dished out for this little night of pleasure.

“What do you have planned?” he asked, because he just had to ask. His scotch burned beautifully as he sipped, watching Amelie dip down gracefully to pull a few vials and bottles from the cabinet. They were expensive too, the best quality this city had to offer. Some were warming, others meant to excite with both their scent and taste. He couldn’t wait to see how she used them.

“This and that,” she said simply, her smile mischievous in the best way. “Should I put on some music?”

Jack gestured towards the stereo system tucked into the corner, taking another sip of his drink. She moved like water towards it, pressing a few buttons. Her body swayed in time to the song as it came on, something slow and jazzy, reminiscent of the sort of music Jack grew up listening to. Amelie moved along to the subtle beat, her form just another instrument begging to be played for his pleasure.

“You are so goddamn sexy,” Jack rasped, his voice roughened from scotch and lust.

Amelie shot him a heated smile, bringing her hands to her hips in a slow, seductive move. They dragged up and down her curves, rolling her hips enticingly. “I know,” she said cockily, spinning on her heel to show him her back. Peeking over her shoulder, her lips a coy tease, she bent over, touching the ground with a hand as her other ran a line up her long, long leg.

Jack’s mouth went dry so he took another sip of his drink, wishing he’d thought to get something with ice to combat the heat rolling down his spine. This might be harder than he thought, keeping his hands to himself. “Someone sure is confident after getting’ caught like a rabbit in a snare,” he tried, resting his glass on the arm of the chair to hide how tight he was gripping it. He spread his legs, the outline of his cock hard and heavy against his leg.

“What’s not to be confident about?” she asked below the lilting beat of the music. She threw back her head, snapping her hair like a whip to look him in the eye. “I have the beast at my door but he sits there still, waiting for this rabbit to finish. Who has the power, my beast?” Amelie posed, turning to face him. She’d unzipped her suit, and the tease of her bellybutton was far more erotic than it had any right to be. “You?” she breathed, slipping onto his lap with all the grace of a stripper. “Or me?”

His grip on the armrest turned brutal, and he hoped he wouldn’t rip the leather. It’d be a pain to pay for damages, especially if they were caused by this sexy little minx working him up to the point of losing control. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she bit her full bottom lip, and it was the only warning Jack got before she started rolling her hips with a single-minded purpose to make him come apart beneath her.

“Baby girl, you’ve got no idea what you’re doing to me,” he said lowly, spreading his legs wider when she leaned against his chest to moan in his ear. God, she was probably dripping wet in that suit, the tactical fabric the only thing keeping him clean as she rutted against his trapped cock. He ran a single hand along her smooth thigh, imagining how good it’d feel to have her skin bare and pressed against his own. “Do you want me to fuck your tight little pussy? You gonna moan so good for me when I bend you over that bed and take what I want from you?”

Amelie grabbed his wrist and took it off her leg, kissing his cheek with wet lips. “I want to see how long you last first,” she gasped, turning herself so that her back faced his front. Her movement was so sinuous, so effortlessly done that Jack had the startling idea that maybe she had practiced this, just for him. “No touching, my beast. Let this little rabbit work for her cock.”

That was…that was so _filthy._ Jack was thankful for a moment, only one, that she’d turned to face the wall. It let him throw back his head and stare imploringly at the ceiling, letting him thank god for letting this sexy sniper fall into his lap. “Do your worst, baby girl,” he growled, though he hardly knew what he was saying. “Let me see that ass work.”

He was prepared for her to actually do it, or at least, with the eagerness she showed. Amelie let out a bell’s chime of a laugh, falling forward to place her hands on the floor while her ass stayed firmly rooted in his lap. Jack’s mouth fell open and he watched, wide-eyed, mouth dry, as she rolled her hips like she was begging to be fucked. She moved in time to the music, slow and sensual. The incense in the air hung heavy around Jack’s head and he swore it was making the room hotter, his control weaker.

“I can hear you growling,” Amelie said breathlessly, coming back up as graceful as a dancer to plaster her back against Jack’s chest. She leaned her head on his shoulder, baring the beautiful, delicate line of her throat to his lips. “Do you want me? Do you like how I feel?” Her breath tickled his ear, soft and warm. Jack was bowled over by the overwhelming vision of her breath against his cock, her voice whispering so sweetly just as she swallowed him down.

Next time, he told himself, gripping the armrests like a lifeline. Next time, he’d make her put that mouth to good use and see just how many secrets she was hiding from him.

“Baby, you’ve got no idea. No fuckin’ clue,” he rasped, his voice low and heady. She did that needy little shiver again, feeling the words vibrate in his chest. Jack let out another growl, loving how her cheeks darkened when he did. “I’m gonna fuck you blind as soon as you get out of those clothes. I’m going to have you on your knees on that bed and begging for mercy from the beast.” Screaming his name with those pouty, slick lips and drawing him in deeper with those mesmerizing hips.

Her moan was choked, strained, and he pressed his mouth to her throat to coax it out as slowly as she would give it. “Jack, my beast,” she gasped, drawing her own hands down her straining chest. “Won’t you be kind to me?” Amelie begged, massaging her breasts through her suit. She keened beneath her touch, her hips grinding down wantonly.

“Get out of these clothes,” Jack ordered, barely holding back the urge to grab her by the waist and rip it off her body. God, he felt like such an animal. He wanted to sink his teeth into her and make her submit. “Get out of them so I can see how wet you are.” He punctuated it with a throaty growl, bucking her in his lap until she squealed.

She shook and trembled like a leaf in a storm, needing his help to stand back up on her legs. She turned to face him, her cheeks flushed and eyes dark and blown black with want. Her lips curled into a smile, her hands tracing the low neckline of her suit. “Was the sight before not enough for you?” she teased, trailing just her fingertips down the edge of her collar.

“You know it wasn’t, you naughty little minx,” Jack growled, leaning forward in his seat to get a better look. Her blue skin was flushed a lovely shade of violet, the sweat glistening in the low, sensual light of the darkened room. “I can’t believe you did that. Did you want me to fuck you on the rooftop?”

“Hmm, maybe,” Amelie giggled, hooking her fingers in her suit to begin tugging it back. Her confidence was intoxicating, as if she’d grown fond of the way Jack admired her body, of the weight of his eyes on every inch of skin she bared for him. Her hips still swayed to the sound of the music, though it had by now switched to another song. The beat was slightly faster, guided along by saxophones and a low bass line that reverberated in Jack’s blood. It suited her like nothing else, though Jack knew what might suite her better.

“You gonna make this a show for me, baby girl?” Jack asked, looking towards the bottles and vials she’d pulled from the selection and set aside before. He couldn’t quite see what they were, but he knew when he got the room that they were all scented, meant to release inhibitions and appeal to the senses. “What have you got planned in that pretty little head of yours?”

“Oh, patience is a virtue, my beast,” she teased, and before Jack could complain that he’d been kept waiting long enough, she pulled aside her top just as she had done before, baring her breasts for him in a display that make him howl. “Waiting is not so bad, yes?” she asked, barely heard beneath the sounds pouring from Jack’s mouth.

“Hurry up,” he growled, staring at the cheeky tease of her nipple as it hardened in the cool, open air.

Amelie just hummed and slipped the suit over her shoulders, tossing her hair aside to tug it ever-so-slowly down her back. She looked at Jack through her thick lashes, Jack making all manner of sounds while she did so. “You look so hungry,” she giggled, slipping her arms free of the sleeves to let it pool around her hourglass hips.

He was. Jack was so goddamn hungry for the taste of her skin across his tongue, for the feeling of her slick, wet thighs wrapped around his waist. He strained at the bit to keep himself seated, watching her tug down the suit even lower. The pale blue of her hipbones peeked out from behind the purple suit, and he made another sound, one that was akin to a wolf bellowing into the night, when he saw that she wasn’t wearing anything beneath the suit.

Somehow this was entirely worse than having her dancing in his lap. Like this, she wasn’t touching him, her every beautiful inch of skin kept from him by a distance that seemed insurmountable. Amelie giggled and swayed, showing him her back as she bent over and slipped the suit off her ass, displaying the perfect heart shape and the slick, oh so goddamn slick tease of her inner thighs. She was absolutely soaked with her need, and Jack wanted nothing more than to bury himself between her legs and make her scream herself to completion.

Jack could say with unerring conviction that Amelie looked best when she wore nothing at all. She was built of long lines and graceful curves, her every inch tailored by some higher being to be as beautiful as physically possible. Amelie slipped out of her suit and let it crumple to the floor in a forgotten pile, presenting herself like an offering before Jack, the starving beast. To show his appreciation, Jack nearly howled, digging his fingers into the seat like an animal. Amelie just smiled, like she knew exactly what she was doing to him and was pleased to see the result.

“What a hungry sound you make,” Amelie breathed, reaching down towards the oils and treats she had set aside earlier. She picked up a bottle and popped open the cork, the air filling with the scent of honey and wine. “I should make myself taste good for my beast, no?” she asked, and Jack realized what she was going to do. “If I am to be devoured, you know.”

The golden, honeyed wine trickled out in a cascade of sweet, dripping along the perfect curve of her breast with all the reverence of a lover. Jack’s mouth went dry, the sight so effortlessly erotic that he squirmed in his seat and leaned forward, lips parted, wanting nothing more than to drink the wine from her skin like a worshipper sipping communion. “God, Amelie,” he groaned, looking her in the eyes. “Get your ass over here already.”

“Does the beast hunger?” she asked, and Jack let out an animalistic roar, one that made her jump and her cheeks flush. “Oh, my beast, will you devour me whole?”

The moment she came within range, Jack snagged her by the wrist and yanked her back into his lap, too quick for her to avoid even if she had wanted to. He wasted no time with more banter, the sweet, fragrant nectar coating her breasts far too enticing to ignore. Jack held her tight around the waist and lowered his mouth to a breast, lapping eagerly at the honeyed wine, drinking it from her skin.

The taste burst across his tongue, and Jack had to wonder what he’d done in a past life to deserve the sexy, flirtatious beauty on his lap. The wine tasted nearly like mead, sweet and cloying but still a persisting goodness that lingered heavily on his tongue and seemed intent on driving him mad. He sucked on her nipple when he’d cleaned the breast of wine, Amelie keening headily all the while. She clutched at his hair and rode his thigh messily, her slick wetness bleeding through the thick fabric within minutes.

“Jack, Jack!” she cried, sounding drunk herself on pleasure. She wanted him to hurry, to bring her to the bed, but Jack couldn’t bear to leave any of the wine on her skin after all she’d done to make him wait. He held her tighter and moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment as before. With wide, pointed passes of his tongue, he cleaned her of the wine, even going so far as to sink his teeth into her nipple, tugging and rolling it in his mouth until Amelie wrapped her hands around his head and sobbed.

The sounds seemed to be made to drive Jack feral. She yanked and pulled at his hair, his name a litany on her lips, and Jack released the abused, hard nub to kiss it softly, looking up at her with eyes that he thought must look a little mad. “I want you,” he growled, making sure she felt it through her entire body. “I want to fuck you until you can’t say anything but my name.”

“Jack, please,” she moaned, her breasts flushed and covered in hickeys. “Please, please, please!”

God, she sounded so fucking good when she moaned like that. So fucking good. “I’m going to pay you back for every moment you made me wait on that balcony,” Jack told her, growling like an utter beast against her skin. “Every single second you made me chase you and sit here watching you tempt me. Are you ready, Amelie? Because I’m going to devour you until there’s nothing left.”

 She bit her lip and gave him a needy smile, one that belied the glimmer of _something_ in her eyes. “Oh, my beast, you’re still going to punish me?” she asked, pouting like an innocent little minx.

“Damn straight,” Jack rumbled.

“Well, in that case…” Amelie led, and it was the only warning Jack got before she took his hands in her own and pushed him back against the seat. The shock gave her enough of an opening to dart out of his lap and towards the other end of the room, her grin wide and playful. “Catch me then, my beast,” she challenged, and Jack was on his feet in an instant. He’d had more than enough of chasing.

“Get back here,” he growled, shucking his jacket and shirt as he prowled towards her. God, she really loved this cat and mouse shtick. Jack had never felt so much like an animal before, and he’d never wanted to sink his teeth into something so badly either. Amelie must have a way with him if she brought out this side of him so easily. Jack wished he could say he hated it.

Amelie shrieked and ran to the right, narrowly avoiding his reaching hands. She was as naked as the say she was born but utterly shameless, her skin flushed a rosy blue as she ducked behind a chair to avoid the beast intent on fucking her blind. “Oh, no!” she cried, her voice breaking on a laugh. “Don’t! The beast is after me!”

Jack bellowed and howled, completely uncaring if the occupants in the room over heard. His blood was as hot as fire in his veins, his cock heavy and hard in his trousers. “Get over here, baby girl,” he ordered, making another run at her. “I’m going to catch you!”

Instead of listening, she made the mistake of running off, darting and weaving around the furniture with the grace of a rabbit. Her ponytail streamed behind her and Jack tried to keep up, turning left when she turned right, boxing her in between a wall and a shelf. Jack grinned at her as he approached, her only escape path blocked by his bulk. “What do you have to say now, little rabbit?” he asked, the bed so close that it nearly sang to him.

She was trapped and she knew it, her breasts heaving as she gasped for air through her laughter. “It seems I’ve been cornered,” she gave, her eyes positively dancing. God, she was gorgeous, even when she was being an utter brat.

“Like a rabbit,” Jack agreed, salivating at the nearness of his prey. He was going to enjoy this, he thought, closing in on her. He was going to enjoy this far too much and she’d be dragged along for every second of it until she was a fucked-out pile on the bed, screaming his name to completion.

With that image in his mind, he gave up on waiting. He grabbed her around the middle and tackled her onto the sheets, her naked skin so warm and fragrant against his own. “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he growled, and Amelie shrieked, her laugh infectious and low. “I’m going to make you scream for me, baby girl. You’re too sexy, too goddamn sexy.” His cock was so hard against her perfect ass. He wanted to sink his teeth into the firm flesh and be the beast she thought he was.

“Oh, Jack, please!” she cried out, rutting against the bed as much as she could, given how he held her down. Her long hair draped over her shoulder, messy and silken, tickling Jack’s arm. “God, God, I’m so wet, please, my beast, take me!”

Oh, he’d take her alright. Jack held her down with one hand and with the other began unzipping his fly. His cock ached at the slightest touch. Even the brush of his knuckles, coupled with Amelie’s insistent fidgeting, make it that much harder to think. He ripped and tore at the front of his pants until the cool air kissed his excitement, putting himself free to begin rubbing along her slick skin. “I want to fucking ruin you,” he growled mindlessly, rutting against her like a complete animal.

And god, the sound she made when the head of his cock ran over the line of her pussy. She keened into the sheets, trembling like a newborn foal. “Jack, Jack,” she kept repeating, and she canted her hips, practically begging for him to slip inside, to take her apart from the seams until she was his to do with as he wished. Jack tried to hold on to what sanity he still possessed, biting down hard on his lip as he pulled away and fished for the condom Amelie was too worked up to demand he use.

“God, you should see what you look like right now,” he remarked huskily, tearing open the condom with his teeth. He wanted to leave marked on that perfect skin of hers, to bite down on the nape of her neck until she submitted to him entirely and completely. It wouldn’t take much for it to happen, he thought, rolling the condom down his aching, reddened cock. Amelie, for as much as she’d run from him, was just as, if not more, worked up than Jack himself. The proof was smeared along the leg of his pants, dripping down her shivering thighs.

Jack shoved his cock between those thighs, fucking between them a little so that the length of his shaft rubbed along her clit. Amelie cried out so pitifully, lifting her ass for him and riding it as best as she could. “Jaaaaaack,” she whined, her slender, graceful fingers clenching the sheets like a lifeline. “Pleeeeeease.”

“You want me to fuck your pretty little pussy, baby girl?” he asked, holding himself back but only by a hair’s breadth. God, he wanted it. She knew, didn’t she? How close he was to forsaking the game and giving in to the animal she had been feeding the whole night? “Say it,” Jack demanded, growling as viciously as he could against her soft, oh so soft skin. “Tell me how much you want my cock, you filthy fucking rabbit.”

“So much,” Amelie sobbed, burying her face in the silken sheets, her shoulders shaking as she arched her back, lifting her ass even more for him. “So much, so much, please, Jack, my beast, fuck me,” she moaned in a pathetic, needy rush of words and mewls. “I want to feel you inside me!”

He gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, and that was the only warning he gave to her before he slipped inside, the way eased by her slick, wet arousal and the pure need washing through him in an untamable wave. She was so fucking hot inside, the mindlessly soft walls of her pussy holding him in place like she never wanted him to leave. Amelie cried out and shifted, trying to fuck herself on his cock, but he just held her tighter, holding her in place to give her what she wanted, but only as fast as Jack deemed to give it.

“You feel…so fucking good,” Jack grunted, finding it hard to hold back when he was so hard up already. This wouldn’t last long and he knew it, but he didn’t need to take his time to bring her to pieces entirely. “So fucking good, you’re so fucking wet, Amelie. Are you wet for me? Is all this mine?”

“Yours, yours!” she babbled, and Jack could hear her sobbing from need. She hid her face but he knew what she looked like. Her makeup would be a mess, her eyes shiny and dark from the need. Her lip would be flushed and bitten, swollen a bit from her teeth. God, how he wanted to fuck that mouth. He’d have to do that later, he told himself, starting up the pace with something fevered and rough, rattling the entire bedframe. They had the whole night in this room, after all. He’d have her every way he wanted her after this.

“That’s right,” Jack breathed, giving in to the animal scratching at the bars of its cage. “That’s fucking right you are.”

Amelie couldn’t reply, even if she had wanted to. Words were lost, exchanged for the beasts they’d been playing. Jack devolved into growls and howls, grunting in her ear as he moved his hips like a piston, fucking her hard enough to ram the bed frame into the wall. They’d get noise complaints, he was sure of it, but he’d paid so much for this room that he didn’t give a fuck. They’d understand if they could see Amelie right now, see her flushed and whining, her moans a mix between a keen and a mewl, sounding so goddamn sweet that he wanted to imprint her voice in his mind like a record so he could drown in the sound for the rest of his life.

In a spurt of impulse, which was all he really was now, he grabbed her by the ponytail and lifted her from the bed, taking from her the ability to muffle her choked cries in the sheets. He plastered her against his chest and sunk his teeth into her neck, his hands working her breasts until she was clutching at his wrists for want of something to hold onto. Amelie was so goddamn warm, so hot against his skin. They were both a mess from her, the room filling with the pervading, rhythmic sounds of wet, messy skin slapping against wet, messy skin. Jack moved down the line of her shoulder, marking her with his mouth as he went. He wanted her to leave this room carrying his claim upon her skin, so that everyone who looked would know what she’d been up to, and know to stay away from another man’s territory.

On a whim, he dipped his fingers down lower, rubbing her clit with fingers that grew wet within seconds. Amelie’s head fell back over his shoulder, her eyes completely blown black, her lips parted in a wordless cry. Jack kissed her cheek and fucked into her harder, bouncing her in his lap until he was punching the breath from her lungs. Her cries turned to soft little huffs, little moans that fell like rain. Jack dipped his fingers inside her and felt her clenched around them and his cock, the pressure nearly enough to send him over.

“Are you close?” he asked, giving her ear a sharp nip to make her squeal. He crooked his fingers too, and Jack was delighted to see how her thighs shook, her every muscle responding to the commands he fed her body.

“Mmmm!” She was past words, her eyes closed tight as she rode him eagerly. Her hands were on her own breasts now, taking up the position Jack had abandoned in order to play with her slick. “Mm, ahh, Jack!”

Was there a better sound from her than the sound of her saying his name like that? If there was, Jack hadn’t heard it yet. He pulled his fingers free and brought it to her lips. “See how wet you are for me?” he whispered in her ear, letting his words rumble in his chest, right against her back. “So fucking wet, like a hungry little slut, Amelie.”

She didn’t even disagree. Instead, she opened her full lips and took his fingers into her mouth, laving her tongue along every inch, eagerly drinking up her own slick. Her mouth pursed around his fingers, sucking in a way that made Jack’s head spin. “My god, Amelie,” he moaned, his hips bucking abortively as he tumbled that much closer to the end. She was always like this, so wonderfully coquettish before unleashing her wantonness on him like a secret, debilitating weapon.

Amelie batted her lashed and sucked harder, bobbing her head to fellate his fingers as he fucked her with a rhythm that was becoming increasingly ragged. Jack bit his lip and tried to ignore how effortless she made this all seem, her easy seduction and sudden composure when she, by all rights, should be as much of a mess as him. Jack ripped his fingers from her mouth, ignoring her bereft cry, and forced her back on her hands and knees, letting loose with all the strength and control he still had, fucking her face-first into the bed.

She’d wanted a beast in her bed, and he’d damn well give her a beast if she was going to rile him up like that, even now.

Taking her arms in his hands, he pulled them back and used them as leverage, thrusting and fucking her breathless. Amelie threw back her head and cried out wantonly to the heavens, the only thing keeping her up Jack’s hands around her wrists. They’d be bruised come morning, Jack knew, but he didn’t care, and he knew she didn’t care either. She’d wear them like accessories. Just another part of her that Jack couldn’t get enough of, and another thing she could flaunt to rile him up like the beast he was when near her.

Something in the position change seemed to do it for Amelie, because she lasted hardly a minute more before hanging her head and writhing. “Jaaaaaaaaack,” she moaned, and her walls clenched erratically around Jack’s dick, begging him to hurry on after her. Everything grew hotter, Jack’s inner beast scenting her orgasm in the air and rushing to join her there, in that hazy cloud of completion that had been teasing him all night. Jack groaned lowly and rolled his hips eagerly, letting loose and fucking her like a beast intent upon its own pleasure and nothing more.

The end hit him like a concussion grenade, completely and absolutely, and an assault on every sense he had. Jack came hard and couldn’t help but fuck it deeper, wishing Amelie would let him go in raw next time so he could savor the sensation of filling her full. Amelie gasped and went limp, and Jack had enough wits about him to lower her gently to the bed before pulling out. He almost felt bad when she let out a soft little cry, her thighs shaking a bit from the loss. Jack carefully tipped her onto her side, but that was the extent of his kindness before he too gave in to the post-coital exhaustion.

Jack fell to the bed, only managing to roll off of Amelie by the grace of god and not much else. He lay there, utterly spent, trying to catch his breath while Amelie stared at the ceiling with a look of awe on her perfect face. Jack forced himself onto his back and slipped off the condom one-handed, not bothering to tie it off before he dropped it off the side of the bed. Room service could deal with it themselves for all he cared, give how much he paid. All he wanted to do for the next hour, at least, was catch his damn breath and bask in the afterglow.

Amelie though, seemed to recover far faster than humanly possible. She looked at him with a weak smile on her face, her eyes dancing though her body was in no shape to do the same. “My beast,” she purred, trailing her fingers along his chest, combing through the hair between his pecs. “My pure, utter beast. What will you do now that you’ve devoured me?”

God, how did she do it? How the hell did she still have the energy to act so seductive and coy after all of that? Jack wanted to groan, he really did. He was getting too old for this, but he’d shoot himself before he ever stopped falling prey to her glances and tempting lips. “Well,” he growled, though it was more of a rumble than a growl at this point. “I’ll keep you here until I’m ready to eat again.”

Amelie covered her lips with her hand, her eyes wide but gleeful. “How tragic for me, to be nothing more than a beast’s plaything for the rest of my days,” she bemoaned, though she hardly made it sound like a hardship. Her thigh was wet and warm when she threw it over his waist, laying atop him to kiss at his neck with her soft, oh so soft lips. “Perhaps I can sweeten this beast’s disposition, so that he will take mercy on me.”

“Maybe,” Jack breathed, running his fingertips down the line of her spine. “I suppose we’ll just have to see.”

They did have the room for the full night, after all, so she had plenty of time to try.

**Author's Note:**

> woot and another one bites the dust! i hope you guys enjoyed that and are excited for more when it comes! thanks for reading, if you had a good time, consider leaving a comment and letting me know! until next time~


End file.
